Hasami
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Team Sunayama | previous team = | partner = Himiko | previous partner = | family = Deceased | rank = C | classification = Genin | reg = 085066 | academy = 14 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Earth Release: Faltering Steps Suna Summoning: Scorpions | weapons = }}Hasami (螯, lit. Pincers and Claws) is a genin from , being featured in the battle of testament, the Chunin Exams, for the might of the Sand. As one of the many Genin for the , Hasami is one of the few at their prime and ready to ascend to the rank of Chunin. A primal fighter and proficient , the young man has taken up the front lines for his squad, using techniques inspired from the scorpion, even attaining a natural summoning contract in which he has specialized in in order to gain an edge in large scale battlefields. For his natural affinity with destructive arts, Hasami has fashioned himself after the scorpions he summons, wielding a deadly carde of poisons and hidden weapons. Using his talents to demolish other forces and act as a diverse but effective buffer for his allies, Himiko. His talents have earned him the title, Kendokushin no Suna (毒針, Poisoned Stinger of the Sand). Appearance Hasami is a very rugged individual for someone his age, tall, fit and bulked. Standing tall at six feet, with superior body mass and a dangerous look in his eye, he has earned many a dangerous look from both the old and young. The pinnacle of physical fitness, his body adorned with many scars that dart from his toes to his face, giving him a distinct visage. With a tanned skin tone, a wild look in his green eyes, Hasami looks onward to a future where many more battles are sure to be his. Hair adorned in a fauxhawk, Hasami keeps it upright and at attention in order to attract attention from his partners and help him stand out from the rest. Personality Background Born to the Pits Nomadic Shinobi Team Sunayama, Exams Abilities Hasami, raised to be a barbarian in the desert, he honed his talents to become a lethal tool for the Sand. A skilled fighter, Hasami attacks his foes expertly with a carde of basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu prowess. On par with other Genin his age, Hasami is ready to ascend to the rank of Chunin in terms of raw talent, acting as an offensive bully in the heat of battle. However, his lack of clever decision making and rather erratic fighting style has made him a very unreliable fighter, sometimes taking a battle in a landslide, while in others, costing himself and his allies. Specializing in , his nature transformation, Hasami takes his foes by surprise with a twist of supplementary earth techniques in order to push his foes off guard. Ninjutsu Much like many of the ninja that come through the basics, Hasami is capable of producing most academy level techniques and the essentials that allows a Shinobi to thrive and succeed on missions and tasks. Taijutsu Hasami is capable of taking on several of his peers on in singular combat, utilizing blades and kunai, combined with a display of keen grappels and punches. Specializing in kick boxing, Hasami delivers a barrage of impacts against his foes. Strong, fast, and cunning, Hasami is capable of taking on lesser foes with his superior martial arts. Using a series of strong blows, Hasami has forumlated a way to reinforce the bones in his own fore arms, wrists, and hands, preventing them from snapping under pressure. This is a very small cost to his chakra reserves, and enables him to over power enemies that he grappels with, also increasing his overall strength in close combat. Summoning Technique Using the might of his Suna Summoning: Scorpions, the Scorpio Triad of the nomadic tribes, Hasami is able to take a considerable edge in battle with their help. Equipment Hasami wields several tools, ranging from Kunai which he is skilled with at close range. A senbon launcher with Senbon, and a knife which he uses for combat purpose. Relationships Quotes Trivia and Behind the Scenes Category:Sunagakure Category:Genin Category:Shinobi Category:Male